What Is Love
by Princess KyuRi
Summary: Luhan, seorang yeoja lugu yang sangat cerdas. Seketika hidupnya berubah saat seorang murid baru bernama Sehun datang dan membuat persahabatannya dengan Kai terpecah, bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? HunHan fanfic! Genderswitch/ONESHOOT! - author newbie, mohon bimbingannya :)


Title : what is love ?

Author : Park Ri Young (Putri Rizki Oktaviani) J

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : HunHan and KaiD.O couple

Rating : PG-13 / PG 13 +

Lenght : oneshoot

Di pagi yang cerah nampak seorang yeoja yang terbangun. Dan membereskan tempat tidur yang nampak berantakan itu. Lalu ia bergegas pergi mandi dan sarapan untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Yeoja itu berkata "eomma naega haggyo e gaseo ?" lalu eomma yeoja itu menjawabnya "ne, juui adeul".

Lantas yeoja itu bergegas pergi ke sekolah seketika, saat namja yang tiap hari selalu datang untuk mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama dengan namja itu.

.

.

Pada pelajaran pertama yeoja itu mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh seonsaengnim. "Luhan,kamu rajin sekali mengerjakan tugas. Padahal sonsaeng tidak ada di kelas !" seorang namja yang tersenyum mengatakannya. "ah kamu Kai,aku kan ingin pintar tidak sepertimu setiap tidak ada sonsaeng kamu malah bermain pesawat kertas dikelas" Luhan tersenyum. Dan namja itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun (jinjeonghan chingu kai) menepuk pundak luhan dan berkata "Luhan,kamu seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, seolah kau berkata babo padanya!" "eish , aku tidak mengatainya babo, aku hanya berkata jika Kai hanya bermain-main saja dengan pesawat kertasnya bersamamu" nampak wajah Luhan yang kesal terhadap baekhyun .

"Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda,tidak ada maksud lain" Baekhyun tertawa kecil . "yasudahlah,lupakan" Kai tersenyum manis dan mencolek dagu Luhan "Tersenyumlah,jika kamu masih saja kesal lupakanlah karena ini hanya nongdam ,lebih baik kita bermain pesawat kertas saja daripada kamu mengerjakan tugas dari sonsaeng tidak jelas ini !" luhan hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil ."tidak ada kata lain darimu,jika aku nampak sedih kamu selalu membuatku tersenyum dan selalu berkata hal yang sama untukku,kamu ini memang kakak yang terbaik tidak seperti adikku yang satu ini " mengosok-gosokkan rambut baekhyun dan mereka tertawa kecil ."ayolah kita bermain pesawat kertas ini "

Akhirnya mereka bermain pesawat kertas yang dibuatkan oleh Kai . Suasana di kelaspun nampak gaduh ...

Tidak lama ,sonsaeng datang kemudian siswa/siswi di kelas nampak hening dan terdiam . " gwihaui jag-eob-i wanlyo doeeossneunji ?" "miwanseong in" sonsaeng nampak kesal karena tugas yang ia berikan tidak dikerjakan oleh siswa-siswanya.

...kriiinggg (suara bel yang menandakan pelajaran telah selesai)

"baiklah jika begitu prkan saja,minggu depan dikumpulkan" siswa/siswi berteriak senang .

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Tapi,disini kita mempunyai classmates,setelah ini ibu harap kalian berkenalan dengannya,namanya Sehun"kemudian sonsaeng pergi.

"Eh? Nugu? Nugu?"

Seketika kelas pun bising karena seluruh siswa yang berbisik. Mereka terlihat mempertanyakan kehadiran 'si anak baru' tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah seorang namja yang nampaknya dia akan menjadi siswa baru disini .

"Permisi,annyeong hikgeseyo saya akan memperkenalkan diri . Joneun, T-thehun ibnida. Saya pindahan dari Seoul of Korea highschool dan duduk di kelas XII (blablabla)"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri Sehun pun tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan teman-teman barunya untuk bertanya.

"Apakah ada yang ditanyakan ?"

Hening~

"hey,kalian mengapa terdiam?" Chaenyol tertegun ..

Sebenarnya sedaritadi semua yeoja yang ada di kelas nampak memperhatikan Sehun,namja yang menurut semua yeoja Sehun lebih terlihat meosjin dengan hidung yang mancung,kulit putih,badan tinggi dan lebih terlihat penuh karisma .

Termasuk Luhan sedaritadi hanya memperhatikannya bahkan Kai yang mengajak pulang bersama tidak didengarnya .

"baiklah jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi,terimakasih atas perhatiannya" Sehun berucap manis .

Dan ketika seorang yoeja dikelas menyapanya ia hanya tersenyum manis dengan lips yang tipisnya itu .

Akhirnya mereka semua bergegas pulang . Dan Luhan nampak masih duduk memperhatikan siswa baru itu , Chaenyol menepuk pundak Luhan . "Luhan,apa kau tidak pulang?" Luhan pun terlonjak terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol heran, "hah? Apa? Aku menunggu Kai untuk pulang bersama", kini Chanyeol yang justru berbalik menatapnya heran, "apa kau tidak ingat kai sudah pulang sedaritadi", Luhan sontak membulatkan kedua matanya lucu, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan, "Mwo? Baiklah lebih baik aku pulang saja, duluan ya" "Ok!"

Luhan bergegas pulang dan berlari kencang menuju rumah Kai . Dibayangngannya hanya terlihat wajah Kai yang sepertinya marah . Karena Luhan tidak mendengarkannya .

.

.

Setelah tiba dirumah Kai , Luhan akhirnya menemukan Kai dengan pesawat kertasnya .Ia bergegas menghampirinya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, luhan berkata "apa k—kkamu tidak marah denganku?" .."Luhan,atur nafasmu dulu dan aku tidak berpikir untuk marah padamu , apa hakku untuk marah padamu ?"

"Kai,kau kira kamu akan marah padaku karena aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi" Kai pun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Luhan dalam, "oh,itu sudahlah aku tidak marah aku hanya takut pembicaraanku ini bisa menghancurkan konsentrasimu untuk memperhatikkannya,tetapi semua yeoja dikelas sangat memperhatikannya termasuk dirimu. Apakah dia terlihat mengesankan untukmu?"dengan wajah heran. "Dia terlihat unik sehingga aku memperhatikannya" Luhan tertawa kecil .

" kalau begitu kamu pulang dan mandilah sana ini sudah sore" Luhan pun mengangguk lugu lalu mengerling genit, "baiklah kaka terbaikku,aku pulang dulu"

Kai hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya, "hey,ini bawa" Kai melemparkan pesawat kertas yang dibuatnnya itu . Luhan menangkapnya "untuk apa ini?" "besok kita main lagi dan jangan lupa simpan baik-baik" . "baiklah" luhan bergegas pulang dan tertawa kecil .

.

.

Saat tidur luhan terngiang wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan baginya "Luhan,jangan sampai kamu jatuh cinta padanya ! banyak yang menyukainya dan lebih cantik darimu . Kamu tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannnya" . Luhan nampak cemas entah mengapa dia berpikir seperti ini . Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur pulas karena memikirkan Sehun . Dipikirannya hanya sehun,sehun dan sehun

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan berangkat sekolah bersama kai dengan membawa pesawat kertas..

"hey,pesawat kertas yang aku berikan padamu mana ?" Luhan pun tersenyum lalu meraih tasnya, "oh ini ada," Luhan mencarinya di dalam tas sekolahnya,ternyata pesawat kertas itu rusak dan ternyata didalam kertas itu terselip kata-kata indah layaknya puisi. Luhan menanyakan pada kai "kai kata-kata ini bagus sekali untuk siapa ?" kai hanya tersenyum . "aku tunjukkan hanya untuk orang yang kusayang" Kai berlari dengan pipi yang memerah . Dia malu untuk berkata jujur sebenarnya Kai menyukai Luhan dan kata-kata itu ditulis untuk Luhan.

Setelah tiba dikelas "Kai jelaskan yang tadi ? mengapa kau lari menjauhiku?" "sudahlah tidak ada gunanya" Kai lagi lagi tersenyum . Jelas Luhan sangat bingung . "-_-

Luhan tidak mengerti,akan tetapi begitu selama pelajaran Sehun begitu mendekati Luhan untuk menanyakan pelajaran yang tidak begitu Sehun mengerti, tentu saja karena dikelas yang mengerti pelajaran ini hanya Luhan saja . Kedekatan mereka pun semakin akrab . Setiap harinya Sehun mendekati Luhan . Dan nampaknya kedekatan Sehun dengan Luhan terasa menganggu Kai . Kini kai selalu terkesan ingin menjauh dari Luhan . Dia hanya mengirmkan pesawat kertasnya dan disimpan di kolong meja milik Luhan .

Dan keesokan harinya Luhan menemukan pesawat kertas dan mengira pesawat ini pasti kai yang membuatnnya . begitu luhan membuka isi dari kertas itu ternyata terdapat kata-kata yang isinya "KINI KAU TERLIHAT BAHAGIA DARI YANG PERNAH KULIHAT" . luhan semakin bingung . bagaimana tidak, setiap Luhan menyapanya dia hanya cuek dan selalu berusaha menjauhi Luhan .

... beberapa minggu .. Luhan kini malah dekat dengan Sehun..

"luhan,kamu kenapa ? kamu terlihat sedih dan murung akhir-akhir ini . Katakanlah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Sehun tersenyum . "oh,tidak Sehun" "katakanlah,agar aku bisa melihat senyum manis dibibirmu lagi ?" Sehun memegan tangan Luhan .

Luhan meneteskan air matanya T.T . "entahlah Sehun,aku tidak mengerti semua ini" . "aku mohon jangan menangis" Sehun mengelap air mata Luhan dengan tangannya "luhan,akun tidak mau melihatmu begini". Kai tidak tega melihat Luhan yang begitu meringis kesakitan dan meneteskan air matanya , sebelumnya Kai belum melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini . kai ingin membuat dia tersenyum lagi namun dia tidak bisa .

"Sehun,sepertinya dia mempunyai masalah dengan Kai" Baekhyun menepuk pundak sehun . Dan menepuk pundak Luhan lalu ia berkata "Tenangkan dirimu,aku mohon" .. Kai menyayangimu"

Sehun menghampiri Kai . "Kai,Luhan mempunyai masalah apa dengamu ?" "aku mohon katakanlah padaku . aku kasian padanya sedari kemarin dia selalu menagis tidak jelas penyebabnya!" Kai hanya terdiam dan pergi begitu saja "Kai kamu mau kemana jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" "aku tidak salah,jadi aku mohon jangan katakan ini padaku lagi" dengan nada keras Kai mendobrak pintu kelas . "Tunggu, Luhan memegang tangan Kai lalu melepaskannya ..kai menghentikan langkah kakinya .. "apa yang kamu lakukan dengan memberiku benda babo seperti ini " sambil meremaskan pesawat kertas dan melemparnya ."dan kata-kata yang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,aku dekat denganmu kamu malah menjauhiku . Apa salahku ? Aku bingung dengan apa yang kamu lakukan padaku . kamu jauh dari apa yang aku lihat sebelumnya dulu kamu selalu membuatku tertawa . jujur aku galmang dengan candamu" Luhan terus meneteskan air matanya .

Kai memeluk Luhan "luhan maafkan aku .. aku tau aku salah selama ini . aku menjauhimu tanpa sebab . tapi dibalik itu semua aku menyayangimu"

"Apa?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai "ttapi,aku kira kita ini hanya sahabat bahkan aku menganggapmu sebagai kakaku . kakak terbaikku. Tidak lebih dari itu .

Luhan bergegas untuk pulang karena dia tidak menyangka dengan semua ini .

Tetapi sebelum keluar , Luhan sempat pingsan dan akhirnya dia dibawa kerumah sakit .

Setelah siuman Luhan masih terngiang dalam pikirannya untuk mencintai Sehun . karena dia lebih banyak dekat dengannya . Sehun bahkan selalu memberikan aegyonya jika Luhan sedang sedih berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya

Tetapi sebenarnya sehun mempunyai rasa yang sama terhadap Luhan tetapi bagaimana dengan Kai yang begitu mencintai Luhan ?

Akhirnya pertengakaran yang terjadi diselesaikan setelah Luhan kembali untuk sekolah,dan hasil keputusannya mereka kini bersahabat ,sementara Luhan dan Sehun kini berpacaran .

Dan Kai menemukan pasangannya dengan D.O kelas sebelah . dan ketika mereka ada di taman Baekhyun berkata "ayolah kita bermain pesawat kertas ini ? jangan hanya pacaran saja" "baiklah, kau ini"kai menjawabnya dengan tertawa kecil ..

Luhan dan Sehun hanya tersenyum ...

Pesan : semoga kalian dapat mengambil hikmahnya yaa?

(hikmahnya apaan?) hehe :D

.

.

.

.

Heello-hello author baru nih, Park Ri Young ibnida :)

Mianhamnida yah ? aku author baru disini . just enjoy reading .

So,maaf yah baru belajar bikin FF (masih berantakan banget) hehe :D

Postkan komentar kalian mengenai FF ini ..

(lagi butuh penilaian) B-)


End file.
